Say You'll Stay
by StarkidGleekR5
Summary: "No dating friends sisters" Thats the rule but will Jeff be able to follow it? Can he keep it a secret or could he loose his best friend! rated T because I can't remember what I wrote


**Say You'll Stay**

Sam's music was playing loudly through her headphones as she walked passed some shops in Westerville. Her mum had just dropped her off so she could meet her friends at the local coffee shop, Sam was about five minutes away when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, she had a text from one of the friends she was supposed to be meeting,

Becky -

_Sorry, todays cancelled I'm ill and Jess is out with her mum_

Sam angrily glared at the text, now she would have to get picked up again. Sam scrolled through her phone book, as she did she tripped and fell, her phone shattered on the floor in front of her,

"Shit" Sam muttered picking up the pieces of her phone, there was no way it could be fixed and she had no idea how she was getting home. Sam's house was an hour away on foot, she didn't have enough money for a taxi and there were no buses that went that way, Sam thought about what she was going to do for a moment then she remembered that she could get a bus to Dalton Academy, where are brother went to school. Sam looked at the time on her iPod, she only had five minutes to get the bus stop so she sprinted to catch the bus. Sam's long brown hair flowed behind her and her doc martins pounded on the street as she ran, her skinny jeans rubbed against the inside of her shoes.

"Just in time" said the bus driver as Sam reached the bus stop and climbed inside; she showed the driver her bus pass and walked to an empty seat near the back of the bus. Dalton was only ten minutes away; she had never been there but knew that some of her old friends from middle school went there. The last time Sam had seen her brother's friends was when she was ten and they were all eleven and she never saw them again, she wasn't sure how many of them went to Dalton and if she would even recognise them especially since they would all now be sixteen.

Sam got off the bus when it reached Dalton and walked to the building the where the dorms were. Sam remembered where they the dorms were because she had looked at the map her brother was given in his freshman year at Dalton. Sam walked through the two big oak doors and in front of her was a big stair case and a few people who were stood chatting, she could hear lots of different songs being played,

"Hi, I'm Wes" said an Asian looking boy, smiling at Sam,

"And I'm David" said another boy who slightly nudged Wes out of the way,

"Sam" said Sam, smiling back at the boys, "I'm looking for Nick"

"I didn't know Nick had a girlfriend" said David, and Wes laughed,

"I'm not his girlfriend I'm his…" Sam was cut off by David before she could continue,

"Well in that case, do you want to be my girlfriend?" David asked, and Sam just glared at him,

"Hey I saw her first" said Wes which earned a bitch look from Sam,

"Listen, I'm Nicks sister" Sam blurted out before either one of them could cut her off again,

"Oh" said David "You know it would be great if you could not mention anything that happened here"

"I won't as long as you tell me were Nick is" said Sam glaring at both the boys,

"He's up in his dorm, its number eighteen" said Wes, who was now trying to be helpful,

"Ok, thanks" said Sam "and you guys changed your attitude pretty quickly when I told you I was Nick's sister"

"Yeah, the bro code" said David, "No dating other your friends sisters"

"I see" said Sam rolling her eyes "That must be pretty difficult considering it's an all-boys school, so you probably don't see many girls except relatives"

"How true" said Wes and David nodded his in agreement,

"Bye" said Sam waving at the boys as she walked up the stairs to find her brothers room. Sam walked along the corridor and she reached the door with the number eighteen on it, she couldn't hear any noise from the room except someone playing a guitar. Sam knocked lightly on the door, which was then opened by a tall, blonde boy,

"Hi" said Sam smiling at the boy who stared at her "Is Nick here?" as Sam asked this the blonde boys face turned to a slightly sadder look,

"Yeah he's in the shower" said Jeff "Why?"

"I'm his sister" said Sam smiling and the blonde look suddenly turned to a shocked look,

"Sammy!" the blonde boy exclaimed and Sam looked horrified no one used that name any more, "I'm Jeff, do you remember me, I've been Nicks best friend for ages" then Sam remembered who he was, she remembered him putting a spider on her when she was five and he was six, Sam had been scared of them since.

"Of course I remember now" said Sam smiling at Jeff and he motioned for her to come in the room, Sam took a seat on the bed she presumed was Nick's because it had his stuff on it,

"You look different" said Jeff, looking Sam up and down,

"Since I was nine, I think I might do" said Sam rolling her eyes "and you've grown"

"Since I was ten, I think so" said Jeff laughing, "What brings you here on a Saturday, shouldn't you be out with your friends like every other fifth teen year old?"

"I would be but my friends cancelled then I broke my phone so I had to come here because it was the closet place to be" said Sam and Jeff nodded, then suddenly a huge black spider ran out from underneath Nicks bed and Sam jumped so she was stood on the bed,

"Scared of spiders?" Jeff asked sarcastically, he grabbed the spider and Sam feared he was going to throw it at her or do something annoying but he didn't, Jeff just through it out the window and sat back down. Sam sat down as well.

"It's your fault I'm scared of spiders" said Sam, glaring at Jeff,

"How?" said Jeff, with his face scrunched up as he tried to think of why it would be his fault,

"Because you threw one on me when I was five" said Sam, now smiling at Jeff's face as he remembered,

"Sorry about that" said Jeff "I've matured a lot since then"

"I should hope so" said Sam "You can go back to doing whatever you were doing before I got here"

"I was just playing the guitar" said Jeff picking up the acoustic guitar and gently plucked each of the strings and then he started to play an extremely familiar theme song,

"Wow that is so cool you can play that" Sam said in awe as Jeff played the Harry Potter theme song,

"Are you being sarcastic?" Jeff asked, immediately he stopped playing his guitar,

"No, I actually think it's really cool" said Sam "I'm a huge Potterhead"

"Me to" Jeff exclaimed, "Everyone thinks it's stupid how much I love it" Sam laughed because all of her friends thought the same thing about her,

"When I watched the last movie I cried when I saw the warner brother's logo" said Sam laughing at the memory,

"I did too, people don't seem to understand that's the last time I will see it at the cinema on a HP movie" said Jeff realising he just said he'd cried at Harry Potter he went bright red and looked down,

"Don't be embarrassed" said Sam and Jeff looked up at her and smiled sweetly, "I didn't stop crying during the entire film"

"Sammy, what are you doing here" asked Nick, who had just come out of the bathroom, Sam then explained what had happened to Nick and he said he would drop her off after he had been to his soccer practice,

"Is that my leather jacket?" Nick asked Sam as he was about to leave for pratice,

"Yep" said Sam who took it off, underneath her jacket she wore a tight low neck white T-Shirt with her favourite bands logo on she held out the jacket to Nick and asked, "Do you want it back?"

"No, you can keep it for now" said Nick shrugging as he walked out room and Sam put the jacket on his bed,

"Do you want to go and meet some other people?" Jeff asked thinking there was probably not much else to do,

"Sure, I've already met Wes and David" said Sam rolling her eyes at the memory of the encounter,

"Let me guess they tried to ask you out before the realised you were Nicks sister" said Jeff smirking,

"Yeah, how did you guess?" Sam asked,

"Well it's pretty obvious since you are really umm…" Jeff stopped himself before he finished the sentence and he went bright red, "Never mind, let's go."

Jeff and Sam walked to the common room were most people were. On the way to the common room they talked about favourite music and T.V shows and found out they had a lot in common,

"Who's this?" Thad immediately asked as they entered the common room causing all of the Dalton boys (mainly warblers) that were in the common room to look at Jeff and Sam,

"This is Nick's sister" said Jeff,

"Why isn't he showing you around?" Wes asked,

"Football practice" Sam answered, feeling insecure because of all the Dalton boys staring at her and probably Jeff,

"He could have missed one practice to see his sister" said Trent,

"Nick didn't know I was coming" said Sam, who then looked up at Jeff help because she didn't want to be stood in the doorway,

"Come and sit down" said Wes, "You are making the place look untidy just standing there" Sam nodded and took a seat on one of the chairs.

All of the boys that were in the room then introduced themselves to Sam; they then watched TV for a bit, until Nick arrived at the common room,

"Hey" Nick said walking through the common room door taking a seat next to Jeff, who was sat next to Sam, "When do you want to go home?"

"Whenever" said Sam "It's not like I'm missing it or anything"

"Why? Is it still that bad at home?" Nick asked sounding concerned,

"Mum and dad still argue all the time" said Sam, "Do you think they will get a divorce soon?" as Sam asked this, everyone in the room felt awkward,

"Don't know" Nick answered shrugging,

"I suppose you wouldn't" said Sam rolling her eyes "you are never home enough" Sam knew by saying that she could start off a family argument in front of the entire room but she hoped Nick wouldn't,

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nick asked but before Sam could answer he quickly added "I could come home more if you wanted"

"It's up to you but arguments between mum and dad are getting a bit intense and I don't like being there on my own when it happens" said Sam staring at her hands in her lap, knowing that the whole room was listening but that was the only way to get a civil response from Nick,

"You should of just said something" Nick said now feeling guilty for leaving Sam on her own, when he knew their parents were arguing, "I will come home every weekend, since it's a Friday I will come home today" as he said this Jeff's suddenly looked up at Nick even though he was trying to act like he wasn't listening,

"Oh yeah" said Nick remembering that he had plans with Jeff "Is it ok if Jeff stays as well, we were going to see Rise of the Planet of the Apes tomorrow"

"Its fine I just don't want to be on my own" said Sam,

"Jeff, do you want to stay round my house tonight?" Nick asked and Sam noticed the rest of the room had gone back to their own conversations now that Sam and Nick's had become less interesting,

"Sure" said Jeff "Should we go pack our stuff?"

"Yeah" Nick said to Jeff, Nick then turned to the rest of the room and said "Someone talk to my sister so she doesn't just sit there by herself until we get back" they then left the room and as they did Wes and David came to sit either side of her,

"I think we gave you the wrong impression the first time we met" said Wes, David nodded in agreement,

"So we thought we would have a nice conversation to prove we aren't complete weirdo's" said David and Sam nodded, she though Wes and David were funny and seemed as though they were probably as inseparable and Nick and Jeff. Wes, David and Sam talked about music and movies until Jeff and Nick came back down with packed bags and told Sam they were leaving. They drove back home and Sam listened to Nick and Jeff singing the whole time, all she wanted to do was chop off her ears, they weren't bad singers they just got annoying after a while. Sam was glad to be out of the car when they reached home.


End file.
